An inkjet printing device is an example of a fluid ejection device that provides drop-on-demand ejection of fluid droplets. A piezoelectric inkjet printer, for example, uses a fluid ejection assembly with a piezoelectric material actuator to force fluid droplets out of a nozzle toward a print medium, such as a sheet of paper, to print an image onto the print medium. More specifically, a piezoelectric material actuator includes a flexible piezoelectric material sheet that deforms in response to an applied electric field, generating pressure pulses inside a fluid-filled chamber to eject one or more fluid droplets. Because piezoelectric actuators use pressure (not heat) to force fluid droplets out of nozzles, piezo fluid ejection assemblies can accommodate a wide selection of jetable materials. Accordingly, piezoelectric printheads are utilized widely to print on a variety of media substrates.